This invention relates to cushions for use in a bath tub and more particularly, to a removeable cushioning liner for cushioning at least the side and back walls of the bath tub to protect the bather.
Heretofore, cushions, seats and protective padding have been suggested for the use in a bath tub either to cushion the bather making him more comfortable or to protect him against injury in case he falls in the tub. Some of the cushions suggested in the past, have been made of resilient fibers encased in a waterproof covering and others have suggested using air filled cushions or mattresses which the bather blows up before filling the tub with water. The cushions of reilient fibers have not fared well because they are intrinsically stiff and heavy and so difficult to handle. Furthermore, unless the cushions of resilient fibers are tailored very particularly for the bath tub in which they are used, they will not fit the tub very well and so, will not provide the comfort and protection desired.
The air filled mattresses and bags are easily manipulated and usually of light weight and can be made to conform quite well to a wide variety of bath tub shapes and sizes. However, they float and so are very difficult to hold in place without some provisions for tying them in place. Clearly, a conventional bath tub does not provide anything to which such an air mattress or air bag can be tied to hold it in place.
In view of the general lack of success in the past providing a suitable removeably cushioning liner for a conventional bath tub, we find today very little use of liners in bath tubs except mats laid on the bottom of the tub to inhibit slipping and so, the need for a cushioning liner for a bath tub to increase both the safety and comfort of the bather remains largely unsatisfied.